


Devilish Dreams

by KarkatLovesBuckets



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nightmares, This is a crack fic I can't stress this enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatLovesBuckets/pseuds/KarkatLovesBuckets
Summary: Ciel has nightmares of his dreadful past, causing Sebastian to help Ciel through the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [David](https://archiveofourown.org/users/David/gifts).



> This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, so I hope you all like it!

Sebastian's sensitive neko ears flicked at the sound of Ciel's thrashing, and he immediately knew what happened. He immediately rushed to his young master's room, wrapping the warm bundle around his arms and gently cradling him while whispering to himself, "My poor bocchan, so innocent and pure.. I'll make your troubles go away, don't worry love..." he touched the young lord's backside, feeling the warm wetness on his tiny British bum. "Oh what a shame young lord, you've soiled your diaper!" After I take care of this pesky little nightmare problem, I shall have to punish you..." He sighed, proceeding to undress the young lord as he opened his eyes, drowsily processing the situation. He put his hand to his face, feeling the lack of an oh-so-familiar eyepatch replaced by a stream of tears, and his stomach fell at the realization that he had cried in front of someone, not to mention the one he had avoided crying the most in front of since the tragic day of his parent's death. Sebastian, sensing his embarrassment, gently cooed at Ciel not to worry. Sebastian wanted the young lord to calm down a bit, so he lit a candle that was conveniently placed on his bedside table. *this will come in handy later...* Sebastian thought with a devilish smirk plastered on his milky white face. After Ciel stopped crying, Sebastian seductively whispered in Ciel's ear, "You know I have to punish you for your little accident, right pussy ass bitch? I mean Ciel." Ciel gulped at his harsh words, and looked at his glowing red eyes, almost wanting to protest before bowing his shame in pussy ass defeat. "What's that? I couldn't hear you bocchan..." Ciels neko ears flatted in sheer embarrassment before he softly said yes sir. "Good boy, now bend over..." He said in a seductive voice. Ciel didn't do anything, so Sebastian spanked his ass, causing ciel to make a sound that was between a yelp and mewl. "Now now Ciel, you have to obey your masters orders!" Brina Palencia is at this point questioning the meaning of life, having to voice act all of this. Sebastian put on his sexy mexy lexy hexy time gloves, shoving a few fingers in Ciel's mouth, causing him to gag. As a precaution, Sebastian slicked his hands with water based lube in order to make the experience as painless as possible (Or so Ciel thought)..

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Gentle mewls

Sebastian carefully placed a generously lubed finger in Ciel's tiny 13 year old asshole, causing the still slightly inexperienced teen to squirm under his grip. After Ciel adjusted, he put in more, until a good amount had slicked him up. Sebastian eyed the lit candle, his plans very well established inside his brain. "Don't move, Bocchan~" he said before walking off to get the candle. He knew it wasn't necessary considered how obedient the young lord was in bed (surprisingly) and before he could get completely lost in his thoughts, Sebastian walked backed to Ciel candle in hand, the heels of his shoes rhythmically pit-pattering against the freshly polished floors (courtesy of Tanaka). After seeing Ciel hadn't moved an inch, he nodded in satisfaction before he wrapped his hands around Ciel's neck, gently choking him. After a few seconds and a nervous glance from the teen, he let go. He moved his perfectly peaked lips to his neck before sucking on his neck, leaving a dark purple love mark behind. Ciel had moaned through this processed, and Sebastian had considered this action a win. At this point, Ciel had relaxed completely which Sebastian considered to be not good at all. So, he wanted to make use of the candle now. He put the candle what seemed like a mere centimeter from his back, making the extremely hot wax drip onto his smooth back. "If you move an inch Bocchan, you'll experience something way worse than this..." Upon hearing that statement, Ciel got stiff as a board, scared of what "something way worse could possibly mean". After what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually just a few seconds of the hot wax melting on his bad, Ciel couldn't take the heat and squirmed after a particularly big droplet of the wax hit his back. Sebastian's eyes flashed red, and Ciel immediately regretted ever moving an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guyz what will happen next ex deeEE


End file.
